


水星记 后续

by LoryKay



Category: Lory Kay
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryKay/pseuds/LoryKay





	水星记 后续

身体总会比大脑先一步反应过来，衣角略过手心时，一种无由来的心慌摄夺他的理智，他上前一步抓住霍梅的手腕，就那样一带，旋转的衣角就重新回到他的手心。刘云天发了狠，直接将她强摁到墙上，没忘记用手把她的头垫着。  
霍梅猝不及防间就生生被拽住砸到墙上，闷哼一声，背直愣愣的疼，整个人往下坠，男人像提一件轻物般就把她捞起来，完全圈在怀里，生理的疼痛在那一瞬间便有泪水在眼眶打转。她红了眼，仿佛受惊的兔子，含泪瞪着男人深邃的眼。  
刘云天只觉得这夜要折磨死人，这几天的“冷战”把他搞得够呛，都是这个女人，扰乱他的心智。

她该赎罪。

他像个匍匐的野兽般，瞬间出击，侵略性的、甚至带有了侮辱含义的吻，刘云天用一只手死死磕住霍梅的两只手腕，往上压在墙上，手围着她的腰往自己身边带，不管身下女人如何扭头反抗，都只是猎物的垂死挣扎。他在情事方面并不生疏，甚至可以说是娴熟。他从霍梅最脆弱的耳朵入手，轻轻舔舐玩弄耳珠，他能感受到女人突然的僵直和皮下细细的颤抖，仿佛得了激励顺着脖颈一直到那鲜红的唇，凡他所到之处皆烧起一把火，肆虐的吻激烈地让人窒息，连周围空气都扬起暧昧的气息。  
天昏地老之际，刘云天感受到了霍梅的呆滞，她不反抗也不迎合，就站在那里，他离她是那么的近，一抬头便能看到霍梅垂着的眼睛，蝴蝶不扇动翅膀，停留着打下阴影。刘云天不知为何突然失了力，松开桎梏她的手腕，围着一圈都红的吓人，可她仿佛感受不到痛，就靠在墙上，直面看着他。  
刘云天心虚，不自觉地后退了一步，两人都已经回归理智，可这场景太过诡异，刘云天终挨不住煎熬。  
“霍......”  
他刚一开口，便被强力打偏了脸，那一巴掌声音太大，清脆的甚至能听到回声。霍梅没有忽视刘云天在扭头的一瞬间眼睛闪过的冷光，暴露出杀意。她心跳地厉害，但还是死死攥着手绷紧身体，迎接男人的盛怒。  
可男人什么也没做，就立在那里，眼里全是升腾起的冷霜。  
霍梅突然委屈的厉害，又觉得可笑。  
疯了，都疯了。  
她看着刘云天，泪水不可抑制地淌下来，是你，刘云天，是你，拉我入局的。  
我每天站在钢丝上跳舞，稍不留意就会坠入深渊。我怀揣着对未来的侥幸支撑着我度过每一天，终于结局明了了，我们明天就要分离，而你，应该陪我一同到黑暗中啊，感受我的痛苦和恐惧。

她不要那些空的承诺，她要真实的东西，身和心，我总要占一样，算是为我九年青春买了单。霍梅绽放出笑容，走上前踮脚吻上男人的嘴唇，不同于之前的撩拨，甚至是撕咬，她勾住刘云天的脖子，舌头轻易地勾开齿关，最终在软肉里咬下一口，见了血她才停下，往后一靠，望着刘云天像恶作趣的孩子般调皮地笑。  
刘云天沉溺于霍梅的笑，怎么会有人这般矛盾，血珠还渗在她娇嫩的嘴唇上，欲坠不坠的上扬，周围弥漫着绝望的气息，而那过于明艳的笑容却像是荼蘼前夕的曼珠沙华，纯洁又妖冶到不怀好意。  
待血腥气弥漫两人口腔，他才会过来女人的邀约。  
“妖精。”他心中暗骂。  
他拦腰横抱起霍梅，直接走向卧室，把她往床上一丢，扯开那过于紧的领带，便俯身向前，压在她身上。霍梅用手揽住他的脖子，主动开始亲吻他的胸膛，一点点的往下，扯开那衬衣扣子，他身上的所有衣物都是霍梅置办的，再熟悉不过了，霍梅顺着衣物往下，衬衫、西裤、内裤。刘云天很快便一丝不挂，而刘总还在努力跟霍梅的内衣做斗争，他认真的解内衣扣的模样实在是过于认真，不知道的还以为刘总正在看文件。霍梅突然轻嗤一声，调皮的笑了。  
刘云天扭过头看着霍梅，突然意识到自己在女人面前落了面子。他咬紧牙关，酒窝都生生气出来，粗鲁地扳直霍梅的身子，用力一撕，不堪一击的内衣很快沦为一堆布料，霍梅眉毛扬起，想不到他突然不按常理出牌，身前一冷，她惊呼:“刘云天！”  
“再给你买。”刘云天很满意她终于露出生机的模样，他摸着一颗红蕾，轻笑道，采撷花骨朵般喜悦小心，他找到遗失的母爱，如初生婴儿将那乳头含在嘴中舔舐轻咬，霍梅闭上眼轻蹙着，破碎的呻吟从喉咙中泄出。  
刘云天一边把玩这红蕾，一边顺着腰线向下探索，越过滑腻纤细的肚子，来到初次到来的洞穴，他感受到那里的湿润，突然恶作剧地埋在她的脖颈，不怀好意的说：“你那里，湿的厉害。”  
霍梅突然睁开眼，还满含着情欲，似是这周围温度太高，她迷迷糊糊地样子过于稚嫩可爱，叫他想起第一次见他的模样，叫他想起曾经那些年对一个女人最粗鲁、最下流的幻想。  
刘云天眼睛一暗，便直生生撕开她的裤子，一只手指进入尚未开发的甬道，搅动一片汪洋，软肉吸住他的手指，层层叠叠的攀附上。他不想让霍梅吃太多苦，便忍住下体的冲动，一步步挖掘猎物的身体，做好前戏。  
他咬紧女孩的耳垂，一股热气涌至她眼睛，霍梅只轻轻扭过头，闷哼一声。下面一片泛滥，爱液为阻止男人的侵入，喷涌地溢出来。水声在空旷的房间中更是明显，她彻底红了脸，整个人如漂浮在大海的小船，随男人的动作而上下，刘云天感受到那里的抽搐，觉得是时候了。  
他抚摸着女人的头发：“看我，霍梅。”  
霍梅只觉得那声音低哑性感的有魔力，她鬼使神差地睁开因难为情而紧闭的眼睛，直直坠入男人瞳孔中深渊，她微微张开嘴，不知言语。  
刘云天低下头，吻上她的唇，有了前两次的经验，两人已可以很好地配合，刘云天摄夺般的吻使她难以呼吸，正当换气那一瞬间，他的手指径直冲向花径最深处，霍梅瞪大眼，层层叠叠的快感如烟花般一瞬间迸发，她如同溺水的孩子，死死抓紧刘云天的肩膀，咬下去来度过这窒息的感觉。底下已是完全泥泞着，十几秒的抽搐，仿佛过了一个世纪。她眼前一片空白，待快感过后，她只觉得内处瘙痒了起来，仿佛有蚂蚁在爬般，霍梅流出生理地眼泪，一时难耐到扭动。  
她难为情，只轻轻喊着：“云天，刘云天。”  
“小梅，怎么了？”他知道她受不了，但故意不做下一步，等着她来求饶。  
“那里......那里，快帮我。”她把头埋在他臂膀中，小声嘤咛。  
“求我。”他故意不说，只一步步引诱她来到伊甸园的苹果这里，一如以前，领着她学会金融，踏入资本的圈子。  
她难为情，但挨不过身体的本能反应，带着哭腔说：“求.....你那个插进来，求你。”  
刘云天眼睛一沉，只觉得那玩意儿又胀大了许多，再好的自持力，也比不过这一句，他抓着那硕大开始靠近花源。  
霍梅感受到热气袭来，女人的直觉让她觉得这是个错误的决定，今晚太放肆了，她都不知道什么是真什么是假，应该从一开始就逃离的。  
她突然惊慌，想推开男人爬起来：“不要，不要。”  
刘云天哪里容得到手的猎物跑掉，他眼一沉，撕开外皮曝露出猎人的一面，刘云天用一只手钳住霍梅的胳膊，用蛮力将那物送进她的身体里。  
“太晚了吧，小梅。”他面上含笑，却实是被那仍紧密软热的下体裹的生疼，枉是有爱液的润滑，但还是紧的不行，他暗骂一句，把分身往前又挤了挤，霍梅发出痛苦的呻吟，哭红了鼻子。  
他叹了一口气，还是从女孩的身体入手。“放松。”他的另一只手开始揉捏那翘起的珍珠，一边碾磨一边努力开拓那疆土，霍梅受不住这刺激，开始躲避。男人已经失去耐心，他调整姿势，对准花心，将露在外面的分身直冲进去。另一只手也用了力捏了一下。  
“啊。”霍梅猝不及防地下身又开始抽搐，这每一次高潮都来的太猛烈，她只觉得自己可能真的会死在他身下，爱液分泌许多，想一喷直出却被那巨物堵在里面，花壁紧紧包合着巨物，竟是没一处空隙，她感觉身体被劈成了两半，一半疼的像火烧，一半又从那疼痛中生出致命的快感。  
花液被堵着不能出来，内里酸软的不行，霍梅有些恼了，只觉得刘云天在故意整她，她推了推身上的男人：“你动一动，难受的很。”  
刘云天被夹着不适的很，都是因为她，她还敢这样说？  
他生了气，掐着霍梅纤细的腰，开始前后大力耸动，此时他便是她的King，她被任意开拓，只为满足King的欲望。霍梅没想到这情事突然这般激烈，上下被撞的连一句完整的话都说不出来，她磕磕绊绊地求饶：“刘......刘云天，慢一......慢一点。”她死死抓住男人的肩膀，内里是不酸软了，但又疼又热，仿佛烧起一把火，花液在这激烈中被带出洒在床上，下面水声咕叽咕叽地响，再是肉体激烈的碰撞声，皆代表着这性事的激烈。  
男人干红了眼，像一头狮子，顾不了把女人抓着多疼，霍梅只觉得自己要被撞散架了般，眼前是一片黑，身下又开始抽搐，快感又要袭来，只不过这次时间多了很久，预示这将会是更大的绽放。在失去意识的一瞬间，她感受到刘云天的奋起直冲，他们抱在一起，迎接最后的辉煌。  
内壁被滚烫的热液冲过，她只觉得从内到外都暖起来，便那样沉沉睡去。

刘云天恢复意识后，才拿出纸巾擦拭霍梅下体，腰上布满青斑，刚才两人都疯了，他有些后悔伤了霍梅，想着该怎么补偿，霍梅睡得安稳，也不好吵着她，只好抱着霍梅向浴室走去，把浴缸放满温水后轻轻将她放入水中，女孩靠在浴缸上，蒸蒸的水汽将她熏醒，霍梅只觉得一切像梦一样，刘云天正认真而仔细地用毛巾擦过她身上的每一处，仿佛对待艺术品一般小心。  
她不知为何有些想哭，原来他也是可以温柔的，那么今晚过后，便只对着另一个女人了。昏昏沉沉间，她不自觉地流下泪：“刘云天。”她沉沉的开口，没有赌气，也没有任何情绪，她只想要一个答案，于是轻轻地发问，“是不是在你心里，我永远也比不过路晓欧？”  
刘云天蹲在那里愣了一下，他抬起头，看女孩默默地流泪，她今晚哭了好多次，无论是委屈的、隐忍的、痛苦的，都叫他心底抽抽的疼。这情绪放大了，终于赤裸相见时刘云天放下理智和思考，他放下毛巾，直视霍梅，一字一顿：“在我心里，你比路晓欧重要。”  
霍梅终于得到想要的答案，但她一点也不开心。  
她靠在瓷砖上，冰凉的触感让她恢复一点理智：“不是的，你当时不是这么说的，”她不吵也不闹，摇着头笑着流泪，说出这九年的噩梦，“你说，只对另一个有兴趣，你说我失去了我的灵魂。”刘云天只觉得霍梅在一点点的变小，变透明，变得和这捉摸不住的水汽一般，随时湮灭在尘世中。  
他感到不安，不要伪装了，再也不要算计，他只想告诉霍梅他这些年的真心，你别走啊，一定不要离我而去。  
刘云天抓住她的手，用力地抓住，沉吟了许久，说出今生的第一句道歉：“对不起。”  
霍梅有些错愕，她盯着他很久，确定他不是说笑，突然哭出声，又笑了出来：“这可是你第一次对我说对不起。你知道吗刘云天，我今天，是准备走的。”  
不知是她含笑带泪的模样美得太过触目惊心还是如何，刘云天呆滞在那里，娇弱的蝴蝶满身伤痕，哪怕是离开他便会立刻坠落而死去，也要拼尽最后一丝力气离开他。  
他凑近霍梅，亲上那颗坠落一半的泪，是苦的，他温柔地舔舐掉，在耳边说：“别哭，小梅。”  
他走进浴缸，将她拥在怀里：“别哭。”  
霍梅抱住他，这些年太累了，她终于得到归宿，太晚了，他们没有明天了，这个男人，在她心死的最后一刹那间屈服，但他也不再属于霍梅，会有另一个女人代替她的存在，陪伴在他身边，在他胃疼时递水递药，当他成功时一同分享喜悦，包容刘云天孩子的一面。  
但那个人，不是我。

什么是悲剧，便是得到的美好事物摔碎在眼前。  
她得到他的爱情和身心，但仅仅是一晚。  
浅尝即止，最为残忍。

既然如此，她便要得到更多，天不要亮，梦不要醒。霍梅攀上男人的身体，主动握住那巨物，本就胀大的分身在碰到她手指的一刹那愈发雄壮，她妖冶地笑了笑，便开始往自己那处塞，她套弄了好一会儿，又是有水的阻力，总也插不进，女人急了眼，像是要发烦了。  
刘云天适时接过主导权，将她抱出浴缸，压在镜子前，抓住那物直接推入。刚刚经历一场情事，那花甬比之前宽敞许多，没有太多阻碍便直捣花心，两人在接合的一瞬间皆发出闷哼，接下来一切都太过熟悉，灵魂的契合，身体的归宿。

霍梅醒来时正躺在刘云天怀中，她恢复了记忆，意识到昨晚有多疯狂，她下意识地推开刘云天用被子把自己裹着紧实。男人软玉在怀睡得正香甜，突然被推醒，正要发作便看见霍梅好看的秀眉皱着，小脸刹白。  
他好笑，捞起地上的衣服，便开始往身上套。  
霍梅看着背对着自己的他，感觉心里酸涩涩的，她低下眼，还是闷声开口：“恭喜你啊，马上要和罗小姐结婚了。”  
刘云天错愕地回头，盯着她看了良久，好像是意识到她昨晚反常的原因，这个丫头，听墙角听一半，连说辞都辨不清。  
他决定要捉弄一下她，她低着头没看到刘云天挑起的眉，男人闷声：“是啊，谢谢你。”  
霍梅看那洁白的被子，突然心里很不是滋味，哪还要待在这里自取其辱，眼看着眼泪又要掉下来了，刘云天盯着她也不忍心，突然凑上前：“只不过对象搞错了，是跟你。”  
霍梅惊诧地仰起头，她没戴眼镜看不出男人的神情，分辨不出他是否在说笑，待刘云天凑近她附上她的唇时，她才意识到他说的是真的，人懵懵然的，还没从这个消息中领会来，便又被刘云天吻得上气不接下气。她感受到那物戳在她下腹的地方，红了脸，找准时机推开刘云天：“别闹了，上班要迟到了！”  
刘云天笑了，扒开霍梅阻挡的手，继续他的探索活动。  
待霍梅又一次被折磨的失去意识前，恍惚间听到刘云天调笑又坚定的声音：“堂堂刘氏，还是养得起一个总裁夫人的，霍小姐。”


End file.
